Talk:The Oracle's Day Off/@comment-108.46.51.232-20150725173133/@comment-108.46.51.232-20150727022919
Thanks for the advice, guys! I’ve only been playing a couple of months so I had no idea what was considered a normal amount of progress points to get. But I did end up getting up to 20,000 last night. I wouldn’t have spent shoes on progress points since I barely have any. I was just wondering if it was feasible with vitality naturally filling and the refills from the castle. I did buy some jewels a couple of weeks ago mainly to get Yggdrasils, magic school upgrades, deck cost increases, and things like that. But yeah, after reading about how low the summon rates for SRs and URs are on here, I wouldn’t regularly spend money on summons. I seem to have okay luck with them though. I’ve gotten 3 SRs from various tickets since the awakening festival summon earlier in the month plus an Asherah for 100 jewels the first and only time I tried the flip summon. But I’m saving the few tickets I have now. I used them as I got them in the beginning because I didn’t know there would sometimes be special premium summons with higher rates. I’ll admit I’m a girl who likes pretty dresses and tend to use cards with outfits I like as profile pictures rather than my strongest ones so a bit of the appeal in summoning is that small chance I might get something with nice artwork out of it. Since you are right about event cards being good. Other than Asherah, my main team at the moment is all event cards and I can sometimes manage to beat a FAW with 1 bp. I usually don’t mind doing WG and EH. But I do find I sometimes have problems completing WG even if I start when I have lots of vitality. I did one this afternoon and had to use the Twitter bonus to finish because I hit one stretch with 10 steps between AW encounters and others with a few steps between encounters, probably spent around 100 vitality or a bit more. Although I suppose I shouldn’t complain too much this time since Sandcastle Girl dropped an Ensemble for me in there! And I sometimes have similar problems with going through EH and only getting one round battle per key. I’ve just been doing beginner level for a couple of elements because I didn’t think I had enough good cards for more teams yet too so I was only getting around 30,000 subdue points per round battle. I might take a stab at intermediate later though or at least use up the few keys I have left. Right now, I’m finding that just helping comrades kill their FAWs seems more efficient for me in terms of earning subdue points per bp spent. I’ve been getting so many FAW sends the past few days that I ran out of bp at times and had about 2 million points before the counter reset for today without WG or EH at all. Even ended up climbing into the top 2000 today because of it! Plus, I’ve been completely astounded by my luck with drops this weekend. Yesterday, I was really surprised when I got 2 Summer Oracle drops from assists within 3 hours. Then, today, there was the Ensemble in WG and a bit later, I got two more SR, Mai Waifu and Nymph from assists in back to back fights within 5 minutes. This can’t be normal, even for people who fight a lot of FAWs, right?